Risk
by gloha386
Summary: Fifteen years after series one. One of the digidestined falls ill and another must finally admit his feelings. Yaoi.


Standard Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, Jyou, Koushiro, Japan, etc.I just like to make them suffer. 

This is a YAOI fic.For all those of you that don't know yaoi is male/male relationships.If you don't like that than go away and don't read this.

– Risk 

"Oh Koushiro-san it's so good to see you again," Mimi whispered, "It's such a shame it takes a tragedy like this,"

Koushiro nodded sadly."It's been to long," he agreed,"have any of the others arrived yet?"

"No we're the first," Mimi whispered.It was clear from her stricken sorrowful expression that she had been crying for a very long time.And that she was probably going to start crying again very soon.

"He'll be okay," Koushiro said firmly"He has to be,"

Mimi looked at him, then nodded shakily.A doctor came into the cold oppressive waiting area, and Mimi rushed toward him.As they talked Koushiro made his way over to the row o plastic orange chairs.He collapsed into one with a thud.Burying his face in his hands attempted to compose his thoughts.

What he was planning to do next would take all his courage.Because today was the day.When Shin had called and said Jyou was in the hospital and it looked really bad, Koushiro knew that no matter the outcome he would have to Jyou how he felt. 

He had lived with this for the past fifteen years and he intended not to go another day with it burning a hole inside of him.He only hoped Mimi didn't have the same idea.After all fifteen years ago they had been unofficial rivals for Jyou affections.Not that Mimi or Jyou knew that, of course.

He lifted his head and saw Mimi walking towards him.

"Anything," he asked

"The doctors… The doctors say it's, it's cancer," Mimi managed to get out before breaking down once more.

"Can he have visitors," Koushiro asked

"Do you want to see him," asked Mimi"The doctors say he's conscious and wants to see us, but I can't go in there.Not just yet.You can go in and I'll wait for Shin to get back and for the others to get here."

Koushiro nodded and stood up.As he walked towards Jyou's room he wondered if he could really do what he had set out to do.What if his confession made Jyou even sicker?What if Jyou hated him for it?

And what if he didn't.

Slowly Koushiro pushed open the door to Jyous room and slipped inside.
    
    The faint beeping sounds from one of the plethora of machines rang in Koushiros ears.It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness yet when they did he was ill prepared for the sight that awaited him.
    
     
    
    Jyou was propped up against some pillows, his complexion was sallow, his eyes were shut.His
    
    glasses lay on the small table next to his bed. There were tubes running in and out of him.He looked weak, emaciated.And Koushiro understood why Mimi didn't want to go inside.It hit him as looked at Jyou that maybe it was possible for Jyou to die.
    
     
    
    Koushiro squeezed his eyes tight shut, realing as though he had been slapped."Oh Jyou," he whispered.He forced himself over to one of the blue chairs by Jyou's bedside.Picking up one of Jyou's hands he squeezed it gently.
    
     
    
    "I have something to tell you,"he whispered to Jyou's seemingly unconscious form."I know I should wait until your awake but I don't thinkI'll bre able to face you.So I'll say this now."He leaned in closer to Jyou's head."I've been living with this for the past fifteen years.Jyou I love you.I love everything about you, and I always have and I always will.I'm sorry Jyou."
    
     
    
    He got up and turned to leave when Jyous voice soared out behind him.
    
     
    
    "Don't be,"
    
     
    
    Koushiro froze.He thought Jyou had been asleep.
    
     
    
    "I heard every word,"Jyou continued.Koushiro turned and stared at him hopefully.
    
     
    
    "Are you mad?"Koushiro asked hesitantly
    
     
    
    "How could I be," Jyou asked smiling happily.Koushiro moved in closer to him."Oh koushiro I've
    
    loved you for years."
    
     
    
    Koushiro leaned in closer to him and silently met Jyou's lips with his own.It was a kiss of silent
    
    promise.Koushiro knew that there road ahead was harsh, but he also knew that Jyou was strong, and when he wasn't Koushiro would be strong for him.And he and Jyou would survive this and maybe someday live happily ever after.
    
     
    
     
    
    end
    
     
    
     
    
     


End file.
